


Drop it (low)

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, handjob, minor noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Mark could understand where they were coming from. He felt quite happy to have such kind and gracious people in his life, but he also felt guilty and pathetic. He couldn't impose on their kindness more than he already had. He needed to grow up and suck up to his own decisions — good or bad, it should be on him.There is no reward without risk. Whoever was that great man, Mark couldn't remember, but he felt those words echo within him.What worst could happen?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 36





	Drop it (low)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta work. no coherence in my brain when I was writing this except pure HORNY POWER!

_Mark may have been foolish. But he crossed the boundary when he expressed his sure-fire-financial-boost solution to the public. Most likely few of his friends and a respected brother._

_Haechan shook his head, arms crossed over chest. "You are better than that. You are always welcome at my place."_

_Jeno rubbed the back of his knuckle and whispered, "This isn't the end, hyung. We can do something better. Maybe I can ask my boss if he could find you a job?"_

_Chenle was something else. He wagged his index at Mark, "I'll hide my million dollar shoes and put you behind bars for months, I swear. Why don't you work as my butler. I'll pay you handsomely, hyung."_

_Johnny was quite over the phone for a moment before he sighed. "This could put you in danger. I could always help you, you know. I'm always there for you, Markie. Why not you come over and we can—"_

❍

Mark could understand where they were coming from. He felt quite happy to have such kind and gracious people in his life, but he also felt guilty and pathetic. He couldn't impose on their kindness more than he already had. He needed to grow up and suck up to his own decisions — good or bad, it should be on him.

 **There is no reward without risk.** Whoever was that great man, Mark couldn't remember, but he felt those words echo within him.

What worst could happen?

❍

_Turned out, the worst of the worst could happen even if you were extremely careful._

Mark was furtive about his weekend. "I am going to look for new part time jobs. Go have fun without me."

Mark left his apartment early in the evening, dressed in his usual soft gray hoodie and faded skinny jeans, golden rimmed round glasses, and sneakers when he left Johnny's apartment where his group of friends usually gather for friends' things. He felt guilt pulling him down through the stars as he descended. _To hell probably._

"Hey, Nana?" Mark was at the wrong part of the town, at some unassuming bar's back alley where a blonde man was waiting.

A blonde man who was cladded in a revealing bunny suit, fish nets, and obviously huge, fluffy bunny ears on head.

"Yup. Mark, right? It's so good to finally meet you." Nana broke into a smile, hands curling around Mark's frame and pulled him into a hug.

While Mark adored the blonde man — they had been internet friends for a couple of weeks — he was not certain the situation was joyous. Nonetheless, he hugged the latter because — damn — he finally met his friend and the other was so cuddly despite his build.

"I know. And thanks for helping me out, man." Mark smiled sheepishly after he pulled away, warmth flooding his cheeks.

"No problem, boo. Let's get you introduced to mama and we'll be done." Nana dragged him inside.

At that particular moment Mark thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe everything would be great. Maybe, he would get money and fun.

❍

Well, the first three hours of the night were great with great being in all capital letters.

Mark was requested after his embarrassing attempt at grinding his ass against the floor, popping his pelvis, and body rolls in a less embarrassing full sleeved crop top made of black cashmere with a smiling bunny stitched in hot pink, leather booty shorts, and men's heels. It was such a boost to his ego and after a couple of minutes, he began to adjust to those unadulterated wanton gazes.

No one dared disrespecting him. 

Mark thought Nana was truthful when he said Mama Lee's place was safe.

Mark actually liked the attention he received so far. It was empowering — while he wasn't in the closet, to his friends, and his family at the cost of being disowned, he never fully ventured into his sexuality, explored his likes and dislikes, and there was always the fear of being found out and ridiculed if someone saw him doing something like kissing a man in the open.

Mark was enjoying his break by the bar, on his third margarita when he saw men line up the seats from his periphery. The men were dressed in expensive and respectable suits with sparkling silver cufflinks except the man right next to Mark had fairy dust like cufflinks. 

Mark couldn't help but be drawn to the owner and took a cursory glance following the creases at elbow and the fitted biceps and — holy that fucking neck, half of it inked in black and red and golden specks — and the jewelled ear. The golden dangling ear piece was captivating.

"If you wanna look, you should pay up, kitten." The man with golden cufflinks, dangling earring, and finer teeth (new information) mused, breathing out a low chuckle.

Mark was unsettled because — mother of demons — the man was so _fucking_ handsome. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Extraordinarily attractive. God.

Mark barely registered the amused sneers and commentaries because those men didn't matter to him. He was feeling that feeling described as butterflies ballroom dancing in the belly, the guinea pig gnawing away at seed, the spring grass pricking bare feet, the — he should stop being such a helpless romantic.

"You are still staring, kitten." The man had turned to face Mark, holding the tumbler, again, attractively — Mark's lack of presence of mind because the handsome man was looking at _him_. 

The man flashed a smile, the corner of his lips wickedly mismatched, and, again, _so damn fucking_ attractive.

Mark wasn't at fault. He never was.

"Well," Mark started, leaning slightly toward the latter's direction. He wasn't going to be desperate no matter how much he wanted to climb that lap — the wildest urge so far considering he wasn't here for hook-ups but fat cash. "What kind of payments the good sir accepts?"

If it was Mark in his regular mundane life, he wouldn't be asking such bold questions. Paying with my body — that wasn't Mark's way of life unless it was manual labour. Not that he would mind toiling away his thighs for that lap.

"Why don't we discuss that in private, kitten? You may bargain a discount, maybe." The man with attractive god like features mused — there was a small simple on his right cheek. Awwww — and swallowed the rest of the whiskey.

"Sounds great." Mark finished his drink and stepped off the bar.

He was presented with a courteous hand and Mark, being the hopeless classic he was, took the offered hand with butterflies busting in his belly.

"I'm Xuxi. A business associate with Lee." Xuxi smiled again — suave, hot bastard kind of: the lack of sense on Mark's behalf.

"I'm leon." Mark replied without wasting a beat.

Xuxi smiled, tight lipped, crinkled eyes. _Gosh, he is so handsome. Hot. Handsome. Hot —_

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat. 

It was happening. 

Against the better judgment of his friends, he went ahead and did something unusual. Danger kind of unusual. Despite the guilt gnawing at his conscience, the reward he was presented with weighed more merits. And Mark was finally getting some action: he hadn't any fun time since his awful disownment.

Everything built up to this. This moment of reckless abandon.

❍

Mark was hot under Xuxi's gaze throughout the small walk to the third floor. It felt like ascending to something good with each step along the narrowed stairway. The light was saturated green, kinda freaky but Mark liked it. There were three private rooms on that floor alone. Mark reckoned Xuxi was a venerated member, still difficult to digest. 

The room was luxurious by the chandelier hanging from the center of the roof to the candles lined up on the shelves and table strategically, the velvet couch, the scent of rich wine, and the huge ass bed with the expensive cover.

Mark was awed. He was feeling jiters because _fuck —_

Though, Xuxi didn't give Mark any time of the night for useless chitchat. The man made it obvious he was equally attracted to Mark and there was no need for preening like a damn peacock.

Xuxi manhandled Mark to kneel on the carpet, his thighs caging the sides of Mark's head. There was Xuxi's commanding grip on his hair, guiding Mark's vision at the tent underneath the finer garments. 

It was bulging. It was hot against Mark's face, or maybe Mark was the one burning hot from filthy need and hormones and — _lord_ — the scent clinging to Xuxi's person was pleasantly musk. Expensive and luxurious, beyond Mark's reach usually.

"Get to work, kitten. The interest rate is quite high." Xuxi hummed, the subtle authority in his voice fueling Mark's need.

Mark admired people who don't treat their partner like shit, but treat them like hot shit and ready to teach a lesson or two due misbehave.

"You want to fuck my mouth, Xuxi." Mark wanted verbal confirmation. He wanted Xuxi to confess all the filthy things he wanted to do to him. He needed to feel that brass voice breaking down subtly for him.

"Your throat actually. Want to see how that bell rings pretty." Xuxi slides his hips to the edge, his back laid against the couch, head thrown back which offered Mark a gorgeous view of the column of Xuxi's neck and his jaw that could cut a bitch.

Mark happened to be the bitch at the moment.

Mark was quick with his fingers, undoing the safety measures on Xuxi's pants and pulled the briefs down — strangely, Xuxi's underwear turned out to be colourful and flamboyant, not that Mark could complain. Xuxi was half mast and it looked packed enough. Mark wondered if his tiny mouth could handle the man, wondered if his jaw would nap, wondered if tears would come from pain and pleasure.

Xuxi leaned over Mark's head, his midriff pressed to Mark's face and it was nice. Mark had half the heart to nuzzle.

"Here," Lucas dropped a half emptied bottle of flavored lube on his lap and retreated to his earlier position, "you need this for that, kitten."

Mark might have combusted right there and then. Oh, lord, thanks!

Mark squeezed out his hands through the gap between Lucas thighs, quickly working with his hands. He was generous with coating the crown, head lowered, and his glossed lips clamped around the cut crown while his right elbow rested on Xuxi's thigh, fist wrapped around the base going up and down in succession.

Lucas moaned; loud and rich, bouncing off the walls, sending shivers throughout Mark's frame. His grip was ferocious at Mark's hair, and he pressed Mark's mouth lower and lower along his length with each bob of head.

Mark had never disappointed. He took whatever was offered to him head on.

Mark hallowed his cheeks, heaving through his nose, the flat of his tongue against the underside of Xuxi's length. Truthfully, Mark wanted to lap at the hot and heavy appendage but he was jammed till there was no room left for minimum movements. And Xuxi was still growing. _Hell_.

Unbeknownst to Mark, he wrapped his hands around Xuxi's waist, planted his knees firmly on the ground, and craned up to take in more of Xuxi's girth. The man was so, so, so, so fulfilling. Mark pushed the length further down his tongue, the bulbous crown tickled his uvula, drawing out some unbidden groans from Mark's throat.

Xuxi's control wavered for a brief moment, holding Mark down at half of his length before Mark was forced down to the base.

Mark wondered whether the man was this rough usually — since Mark had sucked dicks larger than life a couple of times and still religious practiced his hat reflex, it wasn't much of a challenge for him. Mark's fingers curled around the loop holes he could grasp into your of Xuxi's pants and he set off with a bearable pace.

"So good, kitten." Xuxi breathed into Mark's ear in his low, heavy, wicked treble: hot and toe curling. The man's finger-tips slid to the back of Mark's head, a gentle scratch as if it would soothe the ache in Mark's jaw or whatever the _fuck_ , and grasped a fistful. There were subtle tremors coursing through Xuxi's muscles, the shaky breath, and the layer of sweat on his flesh. "Maybe reward you with something?" 

At that moment, with a cock down his throat, Mark wanted to say, pay me in green notes, good sir.

Perhaps, Mark assumed, it was the expectant look he might have out of habit at the slightest plausibility of money, Xuxi snorted. It was not rude, rather amused by the looks of his smiling eyes and bared teeth. _Good, right?_

Mark hummed, displaying his good will and eagerness, picking up a faster pace. It had been a while since his jaw got used to sucking a real throbbing cock like Xuxi's and it was starting to strain him.

_He wanted to pleasure the man. That's all. God, please—_

Xuxi decided it was enough foreplay and held Mark's head at the angle and moved his hips. The man's eyes were closed, his lips pressed shit yet deep rumbles still filled Mark's ears. Xuxi looked like he was holding himself. Not that Mark dared to ask to go wild. Mark wasn't prepared for that part. Though he wasn't against it. _Some other day, maybe_.

Xuxi fucked Mark's mouth in tandem, sweet suffocation with his thighs around Mark's head. He clucked, whispering in another language — curses or please, hard to decipher.

"Ah— fuckfuckfuck, kitten," A small broken chuckle slipped past Xuxi's lips. "I'm close. Can I come inside your mouth?" He reached down with his other hand for Mark's cheek. 

Well that didn't sound like a request though the touch was kind of tender. 

"Mmmh!" Mark compiled, vision wet because he stared at Xuxi with his eyes too wide.

"Good. Good. Good. Kitten." Each punctured word with the strained voice spilled Xuxi's desperation.

Mark could taste the saltiness in his mouth, the itch at the back of his throat with precum around. He closed his eyes, wheezing.

_Come. Come. Come. Damn—_

Xuxi came inside his mouth, cum dripping in thick ropes on his tongue and throat and when Xuxi rode himself to emptiness, droplets of cum escaping the crown, Xuxi brought his cock to Mark's lips and painted the swollen lips a translucent layer of white.

"Clamp your lips, kitten." Xuxi held the crown, nudged the corner of Mark's mouth experimentally.

Mark obeyed, the obscene slime like substance on his lips. He wondered if he could swipe his tongue and clean it off.

**Flash.**

_Oh!_

"When I'm lonely at night." Xuxi pocketed his phone back, instead pulled out a soft looking handkerchief.

It was silk. Finest, if Mark were to guess, by the feel of it against his eyes, cheeks, nose, and lastly lips.

"Keep that as a momento. I'll have Lee deliver your money. Till next time." Xuxi was up, zipped his pants, fixed his hair and suit, and went out.

Mark was still on the floor, contemplating life. After a moment, he decided he needed to take care of his neglected dick and since no one came looking for him, so Mark lied on the couch and got off to the lingering scent on the handkerchief.

_It wasn't that bad after all._

And the rest of Mark's contemplation certainly flew out the window into the Pacific Ocean when he received a check worth thousand grand later that night.

❍

It had been a week since Mark agreed to work at Lee's for night shifts around ten to eleven. Business was good as usual. He got requested a lot and earned around fifty to two hundred dollars. He made friends with few and it was a good time.

The only thing Mark wondered was Xuxi. Mark hadn't seen Xuxi since then. Probably, big bosses have better work to do than drop at gay strip bars. Besides, that thousand grand cheque. Whew! 

Of course, none of his friends knew about his job. Mark's excuse for his early disappearance from their group gatherings was he needed to work — do his homework in that time and work at night. Mark told himself, he would find another respectable job as soon as possible after his dues were cleared and a bit of savings in his account.

_Not because he wants to see Xuxi again. Nope._

"Hey, Mark," Jeno sounded uncertain and Mark looked over.

Mark asked Jeno over to his studio apartment to pack up his things. Nana — Na Jaemin — had offered Mark a lucrative apartment mate offer just because he was bored being all by himself and it was economically a benefit for both of them.

"Why do you've a cheque this large from Renjun's brother?" Jeno raised a brow, biting the bottom of his lips.

"Who's what?" Mark narrowed his eyes as he moved his line of focus to Jeno's hand.

_Wasn't that from Xuxi?_

"What do you mean? And that pay cheque is because I took care of his pup for a week." Mark lies through his teeth. Without stuttering. A win for the first time.

Maybe working at the bar and lying everyday had its perks.

"Bella?" 

"Yes." 

"So, I can come out now. I'm dating Huang Renjun. Yukhei's cousin. I was so worried how to tell you all about Renjun since he doesn't come from a nice background….. but you've met Yukhei, right? They're nice people." Jeno was all sheepish, eye smiled, and flushed cheeks, waving that cheque slip nervously.

 _Yukhei whomst?_ Mark wanted to ask but he shut his mouth tight. Maybe he should have paid attention to the signature, not the amount of zeros next to the one. Maybe he should have drawn out the money and worry about keeping the cash safe somewhere in his tiny ass place.

Maybe he should worry about other things first.

Mark didn't know what came first in his list of concerns: one, he had blown a shady person. Second, said shady person has Mark's explicit pic. Third, said shady person was somehow connected to Jeno. Fourth, Jeno is dating the shady person's cousin. Fifth, Jeno thinks the shady person is generous because of the fat cheque Jeno believes is payment for looking after the shady person's dog. Sixth, who the fuck pays a thousand grand for taking care of their puppy for a week? Nevermind, Mark wasn't rich, so he might be wrong. And lastly, Mark thinks the shady person is still hot. And generous.

_Help!_

"Yeah." Mark laughed, holding back his tears. "They're really nice people." 

"Want to meet him?" 

"Who?" 

"Renjun." 

Of course. "Sure." 

"This weekend at the X restaurant then?" Jeno looked so expectant.

"Sure." Mark smiled. Too wide. "Let's get back to packing."

"Okay. And here, Mark, keep these cheques thing in a more secure place."

Mark thought his nightstand drawer was secure enough. He was wrong.

❍

Mark showed up at the place Jeno sent the location for thirty minutes earlier — a bad nervous habit. It hit him earlier that morning that Xuxi might have shown Renjun the picture he took of him.

_Look at this boy I met at the strip bar._

Nana had soothed him numerous times in the morning. Xuxi wasn't like that. Nana even made him coffee and waffles: Mark's angel. It helped Mark calm down and think through. 

Hopefully, Renjun was nice like Jeno mentioned and wouldn't mention anything about Mark if he knew.

"Hello, kitten." Mark heard a whisper next to his ear, a looking warmth, and kind of familiar expensive smelling cologne.

Mark craned his neck to the side, his eyes widening and he probably might be crying in public pathetically.

"Sorry, Mark, right. Thank you for taking care of my puppy." Xuxi laughed, still not pulling himself away from Mark's personal space.

Well, after what they did to each other, this wasn't that close. _Oh!_

Mark took in a sharp breath, ogling at Xuxi — Yukhei. And there it was, the lingering scent of nicotine.

The opposite of a good background was a bad background. _Oh_!

The signs were all there. Mark's horny mind refused to perceive. And he even dubiously consented to have his picture taken — dirty picture — by the bad guy and saved on his phone. Probably, multiple copies of that single digital picture were existing in many pen-drives and a secured server.

"Are you that happy to see me till tears?" Yukhei hummed, curling his mouth to a smile.

_Cheeky bastard. Bad guy. Aaahhhh — still hot._

"What are you doing here?" Mark thought he had every right to question. It was sensible.

"I own this place." Yukhei's arm came around Mark's bicep, kept a calm and charming facade while he used force — not that much to create a scene since Mark was sure his feet were acting **tsundere** and not unwilling — to drag Mark to the side alley. 

"Why are you taking me …. Wherever you are taking me to." Mark could have screamed, made a fuss, thrashed, maybe punched Yukhei.

But he did not. And that was his weakness. God, he was so horny since that night. Fuck it.

Mark thought the worst could happen to him was being a bad guy's bitch and hopefully not invited to gangster orgies and whatever shady business things. He would suck every dick for money.

"My office of course. I've been too busy to visit the bar." Yukhei opened the door, guided them through flights of stairs to the third or fourth floor, Mark was unsure. "Don't tell me you didn't miss me?" 

"Wel...I...I… " Mark was ashamed. He was hot. His cheeks burned florid. His cock too.

He should not feel this way. It was wrong.

Mark was robbed off the time to be morally conscious because Yukhei has pushed him down to something soft and it felt like feathers underneath back and Yukhei was on top of him, knee lodged between Mark's thighs, grinding his thigh against Mark's arousal with purpose, teasing out frustrated whimpers out of Mark. Mark felt so useless.

Yukhei was good. Too good. Yukhei's hand was on his waist, then on his bare stomach, and then it was all over him, leaving tingles in its wake. He teased Mark's swollen buds — they were too honest and Mark hated it because he couldn't help but moan wantonly. And Yukhei, that bastard, took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Mark's mouth.

Yukhei left Mark a pile of cotton beneath his overwhelming frame, lapping that sinister tongue at the roof of his palate, the crooks and crannies of his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on Mark like a savory chew thing. Mark was far too focused at the almost needy friction offered to his cock. 

Amidst that Yukhei decided he had enough playing with Mark's nipples and glided southward. Mark only realized his pants had been undone when he felt cold air on his throbbing cock and the next the huge hand wrapped around it. Yukhei pulled away from Mark's mouth at that moment.

"Ohh...wait…" Mark heaved, blinking away for a clear vision, not because he was confused for what he wanted at the moment.

_Did Yukhei pull away because he didn't want to go further? But he is holding my dick so—_

"Not what you were thinking. Don't you feel how happy I'm to see you, here of all places, kitten." Yukhei snickered, nose scrunched, and there was that cheeky attractive, gorgeous, adorable, hot smile on his handsome face.

 _Morality can wait._

"You— you should have said earlier you need a hand." Mark was embarrassed unnecessarily. He reached for Yukhei's tie tucked behind his buttoned up suit jacket and dragged the other down for a mesh of teeth and lips and tongue while his hand wedged between their bodies to undo Yukhei's pants.

Yukhei's dick was huge. Like, Mark needed two of his hands to offer — what Mark would like to call — a satisfactory handjob with all the feels and my just one side left cold kind of handjob. Not that he could push his two hands in-between and lose some of the sweet suffocating weight atop his body. And Yukhei's mouth. _Yukhei's hot, wet, sweet mouth._

Mark attempted his best to wrap his sweaty palm around Yukhei's cock and flicked his wrist as fast as he could since Yukhei seemed to do the same to Mark. 

They both need to finish this fast.

It wasn't long before Mark was bucking hips into Yukhei's palm and Yukhei into Mark's, their muffled groans against each others mouth, and tagged breaths. It reeked of hormones and wet and bad like the bad, naughty things the church forbids.

Mark tugged at Yukhei's tie harder, his hips stuttering. _He was close. So fucking close_. 

Mark pulled away from Yukhei's mouth, "Wait… Xuxi...I'm...I'm….I….need to." 

"Hmn…. Got you. Good boy, shhh….breathe." Yukhei nuzzled to the crook of Mark's neck, and Mark belatedly realized, Yukhei was leaving a hickey.

_A worry for later._

❍

"Mark?" Jeno was confused. Jeno was sitting by the outer seat with Renjun by the window seat next to him — Jeno showed him pictures of Renjun he had stashed in his phone.

"Yeah…" Mark lacked better articulation. He was sure he looked wrecked. Especially his still wet fringes from washing his face and wet splotches on his shirt. "And hello Renjun. It was nice to meet you at last." 

"Hey, Jeno and Renjun." Yukhei greeted from behind Mark, looking better than Mark. Well, best of his looks because Yukhei kept a closet of clothes in his office. _Rich people._

Jeno's gaze shifted to Mark's neck. It was blatantly obvious, nothing could be done. Mark kept smiling, taking a seat opposite to Renjun and Yukhei slid next to Mark.

_Is Yukhei invited?_

"We were talking about Bella." Mark chuckled, reaching for the menu.

"Oh, yeah... Bella." Yukhei nodded, leaning toward Mark. He wasn't even paying attention to anyone. "Why don't you order this and that, k— Mark."

Mark noticed Renjun's lips twitch, a sudden flash of mirth before he was back to his comely, composed self and when Mark spied at Jeno, the boy seemed awed. Probably idolising Yukhei.

"Oh… why don't you pick out for me.." Mark hummed, plastering a smile, and handed the menu to Yukhei.

Yukhei chuckled — sly bastard — and busied himself with picking up dishes.

"So Renjun, what are you studying." That sounded like a dad question. Dry and boring.

"Same as Jeno. We are partners for the group projects and _everything_." Renjun smiled. 

He was cute. And he meant business by the way he said everything. Good for Jeno.

❍

It was three in the afternoon when Jeno and Renjun left the place. They had other business to attend.

Yukhei seemed too free for a filthy rich bad guy to be sitting beside a stripper working at the gay bar.

"I don't want to be involved with gangsters." Mark whispered after five minutes of silence.

"Ah! That — " Yukhei laughed. Pretty and loud, earned onlookers attention. "We're not gangsters. I mean, it's dangerous business, but no gangster thing, I promise. We've evolved past that."

 _Oh!_

❍

[twitter](https://twitter.com/ggoogoooz) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ggoogoooz)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)   
>  [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
